Crimson Path
by xXDawnfire's FuryXx
Summary: Darkheart, a queen of ShadowClan, kills a Clanmate and is exiled. Her only kit, Frostkit, is left with nothing but hate and bad memories of her mother. This hate leads her to make a choice that will not only hurt her but the whole Clan. T for blood.
1. Allegiances

**Dawn: This story used to be on another account, but I moved it to this one.**

**Dusk: Be nice. I don't think anyone likes flames.**

**Dawn: This is my sister Dusk. She helps me introduce my stories.**

**Dusk: Yes I do.**

**Hollyleaf: You forgot to introduce me!**

**Dawn: Everyone knows who you are. Anyway, these are the allegiances!**

ShadowClan

Leader

Fernstar- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy

Thicketpelt- dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat

Shimmerwing- pure white she-cat with light green eyes.

Warriors

Fogfur- pale gray tom.

Yellowtail- golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Sparkpaw

Brindlefoot- light brown she-cat with white paws.

Beepelt- ginger tom.

Berryclaw- white tom with light brown spots.

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Wolfshadow: black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Viperfang- dark brown tom with black tabby stripes.

Apprentice, Marshpaw

Puddlesplash- blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Fawngaze: pretty light brown she-cat with light brown spots and yellow eyes.

Snowyfur- pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

Shrewear- ginger tom with dark green eyes.

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Grassfrost- dark gray tom with green eyes.

Apprentices

Sparkpaw- light ginger she-cat.

Pebblepaw- pretty gray she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Flamepaw- fiery ginger tom with amber eyes.

Marshpaw- brown tabby tom.

Boulderpaw- gray tom with amber eyes.

Queens

Heatherpelt- light brown she-cat, mother of Berryclaw's kits: Thistlekit, Quailkit, and Flashkit.

Hazelleaf- dark ginger she-cat, mother of Shrewear's kits: Brightkit and Runningkit, fostering Darkhearts kit: Frostkit.

Elders

Brackentail- elderly brown tom with dark brown spots.

ThunderClan

Leader

Spiderstar- black tom with amber eyes.

Deputy

Dapplespots- tortoiseshell she-cat.

Medicine Cat

Ashflower- dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors

Stripedpelt- light gray tabby tom.

Boragefur- ragged-furred brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Icepaw

Scorchgaze- fiery ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Bluetail- light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Falconswoop- brown tom.

Brightwing- pretty tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Buzzardpaw

Sootpelt- smoky gray tom with blue eyes.

Oakbelly- dark brown tom with an almost black underbelly.

Birdwing- light gray she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Minteye- pale gray she-cat with mint-green eyes.

Moontail- white she-cat with light gray spots.

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Tigerstripe- yellow tom with light brown tabby stripes.

Apprentices

Icepaw- white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Buzzardpaw- golden tom with yellow eyes.

Featherpaw- pretty pale gray she-cat with long fur.

Shadepaw- gray tom with amber eyes.

Hawkpaw- brown tom with unusual brown spots.

Queens

Dovefeather- white she-cat, expecting Sootpelt's kits.

Goldenleaf- golden she-cat, mother of Stripedpelt's kits: Juniperkit and Emberkit.

Elders

Nettlenose- deaf brown tom.

Larkfire- old gray she-cat.

WindClan

Leader

Patchstar- black and white tom with green eyes.

Deputy

Ravenpelt- dark gray she-cat

Medicine cat

Butterflyfur- high-spirited tom with crazy ginger fur.

Warriors

Honeyfur- golden she-cat with green eyes.

Moorfoot- dark yellow, almost golden she-cat.

Apprentice, Daypaw

Eagleclaw- brown tom with amber eyes.

Hareleap- brown tom with white paws and chest.

Nightgaze- black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice, Treepaw

Moleleg- short, plump tom with light brown fur.

Speckleleaf- pretty speckled gray she-cat.

Lightpelt- white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Swiftfoot- long-limbed gray tom.

Apprentice, Horsepaw

Kestrelflight- golden tom.

Silentwind- quiet pale gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Streampath- blue-gray tom with green eyes.

Apprentices

Treepaw- tall dark brown tom.

Horsepaw- speckled she-cat with brown eyes.

Daypaw- pretty golden she-cat with light golden eyes.

Queens

Mothflight- black and white she-cat, mother of Eagleclaw's kits: Snakekit, Tinykit, Rosekit, and Dewkit.

Elders

Stormpelt- ragged gray tom.

Greeneye- once pretty calico she-cat with startling green eyes.

Whisperwind- deaf she-cat with long light brown fur.

RiverClan

Leader

Waterstar- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy

Sageclaw- brown tom.

Medicine cat

Breezefoot- slightly insane brown tom.

Warriors

Poolstream- pretty gray she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Robinflight- light brown she-cat.

Apprentice, Burnpaw

Snowpelt- white tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Bloompaw

Tinyfoot- small brown tom with amber eyes.

Leopardspot- golden tom with unusual light brown spots.

Rustfur- dark ginger tom.

Sunpath- golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Frenzypaw

Floodeyes- light gray tom with blue eyes.

Poppyfang- black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Fishleap- lean dark gray tom.

Apprentice, Beetlepaw

Rainyfur- pretty light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Splashheart- medium brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices

Burnpaw- ginger tom with green eyes.

Beetlepaw- black tom.

Frenzypaw- hyper she-cat with light brown fur.

Bloompaw- pretty calico she-cat.

Queens

Cloudspot- fluffy white she-cat, mother of Leopardspot's kit: Brushkit.

Elders

Thymefur- old brown tom with amber eyes.

Woodpelt- dark brown tom.

Yewfang- bossy gray she-cat.

Cats Outside Clans

Darkheart: Dark gray rogue, formally from ShadowClan.

Twine- former kittypet who lives near the greenleaf Twoleg place.

Mouse- dark brown loner who lives with Twine.

Dust- dusty brown loner who lives with Mouse and Twine.

**Dawn: That took forever. Well, the prologue will be up soon.**

**Hollyleaf: So READ!**

**Dusk: AND!**

**Dawn: REVIEW!!**


	2. Prologue

**Dawn: Okay, here's the prologue.**

**Dusk: Please review if you like it!**

**Hollyleaf: Don't flame! If you don't like, don't bother reviewing.**

**Dawn: Anyway, enjoy!**

Rain beat steadily on the walls of the nursery in ShadowClan camp. Three queens rested quietly in the shelter of the ferns, one light brown, one dark ginger, and one jet black. Suddenly, lightning pierced the sky and thunder boomed, waking all three queens.

"Can't a cat get any sleep around here?" the light brown queen asked crossly.

"No one but StarClan can stop the rain," the dark ginger queen answered sleepily.

"But my kits can't sleep," the light queen answered.

"Why don't you stop griping? _My_ kit is sleeping sound as a rock," the black queen snapped.

"Darkheart, your kit is so small that she could be dead before tomorrow," the light queen told her cruelly. "I don't think she is strong enough to make much of a reaction."

"Don't you DARE insult my kit, Heatherpelt," Darkheart growled.

"Guys, stop bickering. I know you don't like the rain, and it's true that Frostkit is small, but you don't need to be so cruel, Heatherpelt," the dark queen meowed.

"Who asked you to stand up for me, Hazelleaf?" Darkheart snapped.

"No one."

"I'm going for a walk," snapped Darkheart. She got up. "Hazelleaf, will you watch over Frostkit?"

"Certainly." Darkheart padded out of the den. The rain licked through her fur, causing her to shiver. She thought about herself, and how she had always been a cruel cat. She liked death, and felt no pity. She decided, then and there, that she wasn't going to play the nice queen anymore. She wanted someone's blood on her claws. Heatherpelt had already been responsible for the deaths of her last litter, and she showed no pity for Frostkit. She didn't deserve to live. But she had kits, and Darkheart loved kits. She decided Heatherpelt wasn't the right cat. She thought more. Finally, making up her mind, she padded into the warrior's den.

"Berryclaw," she whispered to her former mate, who had given her up for Heatherpelt.

"What?" he murmured, shaking his head sleepily.

"Come for a walk with me." He slowly got to his paws and padded after Darkheart.

"What do you want?" he asked warily.

"I want more than you can possibly give me," she murmured quietly. "But you can give me one thing."

"Darkheart," he protested, but she had already unsheathed her claws. She leaped at the surprised tom, and pinned him down.

"You can give me the satisfaction of revenge," she hissed, and then bit down on his throat. She tasted warm blood, and the tom's struggles died down.

"Darkheart.....you......murderer," he gasped. Then the light faded from his eyes altogether. Darkheart stepped back in satisfaction.

"What have you done?" a surprised voice gasped from behind her. It was Heatherpelt.

"I've done what I should have done moons ago, before you stole his heart," Darkheart replied calmly.

"You traitor! You murderer!" Heatherpelt wailed. "Fernstar! Fernstar, quick!"

"What is it, Heatherpelt?" the leader asked crossly, padding out of her den.

"This-- this MURDERER killed my mate," Heatherpelt hissed.

"Is it true?" Fernstar asked Darkheart in surprise.

"It is," Darkheart replied, not ashamed at all.

"Then I banish you from ShadowClan territory. You may never come back, and if you do, my warriors will treat you like any other stray rogue," Fernstar hissed. "Go."

"You are not my leader anymore," Darkheart hissed. "You can't tell me to get out of Clan territory. I will simply hope the other Clans will understand."

"Leave Frostkit," Heatherpelt hissed. "Hazelleaf and I will watch over her."

"But--" Darkheart protested, but it was no good.

"You've been exiled. You can't force that on an innocent kit," Fernstar snapped. "Now, get out of my camp."

Dipping her head in mockery, Darkheart ran out of camp. But before she left the entrance, she hissed,

"I will have my revenge. On all of ShadowClan. You have not seen the last of me." Then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 1: Kits at play

**Dawn: Okay, so no one reviewed, so I didn't update for a while. It's as simple as that.**

**Dusk: Was the prologue cheesy? You can tell us in a nice way, and we'll change it.**

**Dawn: I just luv reviews, and was disappointed when no one reviewed.**

**Dusk: So review, and no flames.**

Frostkit opened her eyes. She had been in the middle of a long nap when a voice had called from outside of the ShadowClan nursery.

"What?" she mumbled crossly.

"Frostkit! Come play!" the voice called again. "Frostkit, why are you ignoring me?"

It was Quailkit, her best friend. Quailkit was two moons older than Frostkit, who was four moons old.

"I was sleeping," she objected. Quailkit came thundering into the nursery.

"But my apprentice ceremony's tonight, and I want to have one more day to play before I sleep in the apprentice's den," Quailkit answered.

"All right," Frostkit replied, getting slowly to her paws. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go get Flashkit, Thistlekit, Runningkit, and Brightkit, and we can toss a mouse or something around," Quailkit suggested.

"Sounds fun," Frostkit answered. "You go get them." Runningkit and Brightkit had been born a moon after Frostkit's mother had left. Although no one would tell her why her mother was gone, she still tried her best to get someone to slip.

"Frostkit! I wondered why you were taking so long," a squeaky voice mewed. It was Brightkit, the cute black-and-white sister of Runningkit, who had a major crush on Frostkit.

"I was sleeping when noisy Quailkit woke me up," Frostkit replied.

"Oh, sorry about that. I told her to do it," Brightkit mewed sheepishly. "Anyway, here comes Thistlekit, Flashkit, Runningkit, and Quailkit."

"I have the mouse!" Thistlekit announced.

"Awesome," Frostkit told him. Thistlekit was the only tom in his litter, and very bossy, but one of the nicest cats around. His other sister, Flashkit, was quiet but very smart.

"Let's play!" Quailkit said. They began tossing the mouse around.

"Bet you can't get it from me, Thistlekit!" Runningkit squealed, tossing it over his head over to Brightkit. Thistlekit bowled her over in an attempt to get the mouse.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Brightkit wailed. "Get off!"

"Thistlekit! Get off her!" the shocked voice of Hazelleaf scolded. "You're hurting her!"

"Sorry," Thistlekit mewed, backing away from the furious queen.

"Well, be sure to be more careful," she snapped, picking Brightkit up by the scruff.

"Put me down! I want to play!" Brightkit protested. Hazelleaf didn't budge, and instead carried her to the nursery.

"Runningkit, you too!" she snapped as soon as she put Brightkit down. "You are not allowed to play their games anymore. You might get hurt."

"That's not fair!" Runningkit protested.

"Life's not fair," she answered. Runningkit grumpily padded over to Hazelleaf.

"Frostkit, be sure not to play too rough with these three," Hazelleaf fretted. "You're small for your age."

It was true. Frostkit was even smaller than Brightkit, who was very undersized.

"It's all up to her to spoil our fun," Thistlekit hissed when Hazelleaf was in the nursery. "Now we only have four players."

"How about we pretend to fight ThunderClan?" Flashkit suggested.

"Good idea!" Thistlekit mewed, his eyes lighting up. "I'll be Thicketpelt, and Frostkit can be Fernstar. Quailkit, you be Spiderstar, and Flashkit, you be Dapplespots."

"Why am I a tom?" Quailkit asked crossly.

"Spiderstar is an awesome fighter, and a great leader according to Heatherpelt. You should be proud," Frostkit told her. "Anyway, let's play!"

"ThunderClan! What are you doing in our territory?" Thistlekit hissed.

"We have come to take some of your territory," Quailkit replied. "And if you don't give it to us, we'll shred you!"

"ShadowClan, attack!" Frostkit hissed. She and Thistlekit bowled into Quailkit and Flashkit.

"Take that!" Thistlekit yowled. "Get off our territory!"

"Come on, Dapplespots! We're too weak for these fierce ShadowClan warriors!" Quailkit shrieked. The two kits ran about three fox-lengths, then turned around.

"Good acting," Frostkit said. Suddenly, there was a yowl from the camp entrance.

"What is it, Wolfshadow?" the real Fernstar asked.

"ThunderClan's attacking! We need reinforcements!" the black she-cat answered, panting.

"Yellowtail! Brindlefoot! Viperfang! Fawngaze! Snowyfur! Grassfrost! Come with me!" Fernstar yowled. "Bring your apprentices!" The cats ran out of the camp.

"Wow," Frostkit murmured. "I hope that they beat ThunderClan like we did."

**Dawn: So what do you think?**

**Dusk: I liked it. Kit games! How cute!**

**Dawn: So next chapter soon if I get reviews. If not, I might or might not keep this story.**

**Hollyleaf: She's serious. She almost deleted one of her current stories.**

**Dawn: So read and review!**


End file.
